Double Trouble
by SorifTheHunter
Summary: You know Robin is a troll and a prankster in his dimension just as you Richie is in his. Of course when their 'Worlds Collide' and their teams are stuck together in the same universe, what do the counterpart Boy Wonders, Pranksters Supreme do? Why, drive everyone crazy (Unless you're Agni, because he's insane) of course. Side along to Chronicles of Another Dimension.
1. Chapter 1 Connor's Paranoia

Double Trouble

By Robin and Richie

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice… though it would be so awesome if I did. Maybe cartoon Network wants to share? OR I could always go and take the rights,.**_

_**Note: This is a side along parody story to the Chronicles of Another Dimension about what happens in the day to day pranks of the two Boy Wonders. You might not understand exactly who is who here without reading it. Either way, this story is chalk full of nonsense and pranks. What happens here is not an omake or outtake. It has actually happened and I just haven't found a proper place to put it in the actually story, but I suggest not to actually expect it to make much difference to the story and if you don't read Chronicle of Another Dimension… well you should! But even if you don't it doesn't really matter.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Quest: Make Connie and Conner paranoid**

**Step 1, Give them strength potions**

Robin smirked to himself as he poured a neon blue potion he got from Zatanna and Anna into a cup of soda and a mug of mead. He winked at his partner and counterpart in crime and handed him the mug of mead.

With a wink to the other the two boys walked out of their room and over to the television where Superboy and Berzerker were sitting down and staring at the static T.V.

"Hey guys!" Richie said cheerfully, plopping down next to them

"Guess what we got you?" Robin said, sitting down on the other side

Superboy arched an eyebrow and looked and the slightly glowing glass of soda. Knowing them… it was probably something that would make him sing everything he says in a high pitch voice and dance around like a ballerina on acid while dressed like Batman

"Ya got meh mead?" Connie shouted happily "Where did yeh get it from?"

Richie smiled largely "Just something I had stashed in one of my Bags of Holding."

Connie smiled and grabbed the mug o' mead from Richie "Cheers, elf." He said raising the mug

The Elven Boy Wonder just smiled back

After chugging it in a few seconds, Connie the empty mug down with a satisfied look.

Conner looked at him suspiciously, waiting for him to either suddenly self combust or to start acting like a four year old on caffeine.

"That was goo'" the dwarf said burping loudly

Superboy shrugged and took the glass of soda and took a sip.

Surprisingly, it tasted quite nice. Conner cracked a smile and leaned forward to place the the cup on the table

And he crushed the cup into a million pieces

He missed the smiled that Robin and Richie shared as he went up to go get a towel to go clean it up.

After walked a few steps, Conner heard crunching noises. He paused and listened intently for a moment but heard nothing. He took another step and turned around.

There were large craters in the ground in shape of his footprints

"ROBIN RICHIE!" he yelled

The culprits peeked they heads around the corner

"Yes?" Robin asked innocently

Conner glared at them before pointing to the floor

"It seems you might have gained a few pounds." Richie said "I would suggest you lay off some of the soda."

Conner gripped the kitchen counter in anger, turning it into dust beneath his fingers.

Richie chuckled as he dodged the rest of the counter that was flung at him. It wasn't much of a counter since most of it had crumbled.

Conner tried to walk forward but every step he took, he sank deeper and deeper into the ground, after a few feet he was waist deep. He leaped into the air trying to get out of the small pit he made.

Robin's jaw dropped as he saw the blurred figure of Conner shoot through the roof into another room.

"Wasn't expecting that." Richie muttered "He only took one sip."

They looked at the large hole in the ceiling and noticed a stream of water beginning to trickle down.

Richie's eyes widened for a moment "Is that…"

Robin looked at his counterpart, eyes even wider "The girls shower room?"

They shared a look a fear for a moment

"Run?"

"Run!"

Back in the T.V. room there was a hole where the couch used to be. Roy walked over to it and looked down. He picked up a small rock and dropped it

*Boink*

*Boink*

*Boink*

"Ouch! Da hell was dat?!"

Roy shook his head and walked away "I don't want to know" he murmured to himself

**Step Two. Give them weightless spells.**

Conner came crashing back down in front of the Nightwing and Robin. Behind him were numerous shouts from the girls who were taking a shower and a high heel shoe that hit him in the fore head

"Give me the antidote!" He demanded, beginning to sink into the ground

Richie shrugged and tossed him a soda bottle "We weren't going to give it to you until later, but…" he trailed off and pointed at the hole in the ceiling

Conner drank the soda quickly and immediately felt lighter. "Thank you." He said stretching his arms and back "Please don't ever do that again."

Robin smile "Okay."

Superboy nodded and looked up into the shower were where the water was really started to gush out now.

Then it hit him

Superboy looked down at the ground. He was several inches in the air

"What did you guys do now?!" he demanded

"Oh that was a potion that will make you almost completely weightless." Robin said nonchalantly inspecting his finger nails

Conner began to panic as he began floating back into the girl's shower room.

Richie and Robin ignored his pleas of help and walked over to the hole, just in time to see Roy walk away, muttering to himself.

They looked down the whole and rolled their eyes

"Any one up dere?" Connie called, his voice sounded strained "Can ye help a dwarf who was tricked by two little bast'rds out?"

"Just open your mouth, dwarf." Richie said in a perfect imitation of his Captain, Agni.

"Okay Agni…" Connie said unsurely

Richie opened a vial and poured it

"Heh… thanks I feel… lighter." Connie said before pausing "Darn."

Robin and Richie laughed as he floated out the hole squirming in mid air.

"I really hate yeh." He said sullenly

Robin threw a piece of cord at the floating dwarf and it grasped his leg

"Where are yeh takin me?" he asked frightfully

"Oh, just to say high to your counterpart." Richie said, tugging on the weightless dwarf

"Oh well, that ain't to bad." Connie said before realizing where they were taking him.

As they raised him up the hole into the shower room, the two troublemakers could hear all the girls shouted at Connie.

After a few minutes it quieted down. Richie threw another cord and caught Conner. Together he and Richie pulled them both down.

Both of them looked like they had taken a beating.

"Why are yeh doin this?" Connie asked weakly

"What have we ever done to you?" Conner asked wearily

"Nothing… we were just bored." Robin answered, securing the edge of the cord into the ground while Richie did the same.

"What are yeh doin now?" Connie asked suspiciously

"Making a bit of money." Richie said taking out several baseball bats from his Bag of Holding.

They began to hear running feet and began to put up final touches to their money making scheme.

Richie pounded a sign into the floor that said 'Beat a Pervert. Only 1 dollar a swing' while Robin set up the baseball bats in stands by their weight and size. They then set up a queue line and wrote several Hieroglyphs in the air. Lastly two comfy chairs for themselves.

First to come around the corner was Zatanna; a towel was covering most of her but still showing enough skin to make Agni get an anime style nosebleed. She looked furious. M'gann was behind her, a tight bathrobe was on her. She looked more annoyed than angry, but this was still a bit of irritation in her eyes. Anna followed M'gann. She had the towel tied around her waist and what looked like to Robin and Richie a sports bra on. Arty came running down, she had a towel wrapped completely around her. Megg'n came next; she had used her abilities to give herself a nightgown which she was currently running in as she caught up with everyone else. The last one was Artemis who had the towel tight around her chest and looked like she was about to murder someone.

They looked at the Boy Wonders then at the two hanging boys. They made a motion to go towards Connie and Conner, but Richie stopped them and pointed at the sign.

Artemis snarled and made to push them aside but an invisible magical shield stopped her.

Robin and Nightwing shrugged and sat down in their chairs while the girls glared at them.

The girls disappeared and were back in seconds with their purses. They hadn't bothered putting on clothes and just shoved money into the two trouble maker's hands.

Agni walked around the bend to see three half naked girls beating up two of his friends with baseball bats. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing it. When he realized he wasn't dreaming or in an illusion he stared at them for several moments, until Zatanna's towel came loose and came partially off giving him a good view of… well… _her_.

Blood erupted from his nose and he dashed over before anyone could see him.

**Step 3. Burn off their hair.**

Several hours later everyone was sitting around the dinner table, having something to eat before everyone went to their respective homes.

The girls were glaring at Connie and Conner, both who were sporting several bruises from when Zatanna enhanced the baseball bats with magic. They two of them were sitting as far away from them as possible.

Agni was staring as his food quietly. Every few minutes he would look at Zatanna and a small red tinge would appear on his ebony skin and he would quickly look down at his food again.

Robin and Richie were nowhere to be seen.

They walked in a little while later with a large pie in their hands. They placed it on the table and sat down at their places and began eating.

"Who made all of this?" Roy asked conversationally

"We did." Robin said

Connie and Conner's heads suddenly shot up and they pushed their food away.

"Everything?" Agni asked

"We didn't make the potatoes." Richie said "Alfred sent them."

Conner reached for the potatoes and shoveled a large amount onto his and Connie's plates. Ignoring everyone else, they began shoving the food down their throats.

"Hold on…" Robin said. "We made the potatoes. Alfred sent the pie."

The two super beings stopped and looked frantic for a moment, but since nothing happened they continued eating… slowly.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Agni took a deep breath and looked up.

"Does anyone smell something?" he asked

Everyone sniffed the air quickly and nodded

"Smells like something is burning…" Richie muttered

"I wonder what…" Robin mumbled

Connie looked down at his beard for a moment

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped up and looked at the dwarf who was jumping around insanely

"MAH BEARD! IT'S BURNING!"

Conner placed a hand on his head, he could feel levels of heat that should be impossible coming off of his scalp.

An hour later Conner and Conner glared the mirror sullenly. Conner was completely bald except for a bit of hair on the very top of his head and Connie had what looked like a Mohawk.

Robin and Richie giggled in the T.V. room.

"How did you guys do it?" Agni asked mildly curious "There wasn't anything in the food… I would have noticed it."

"We placed a small capsule in their have that would send a small spark to set their hair on fire when we said the word 'Alfred'."

Agni shook his head and walked away saying "Those crazy little bastards.'

**Step 4. Never give them a moments rest.**

Conner walked down the hall way to the training room tiredly. He was still slightly bruised from the baseball bats but decided to 'walk it off'.

He was just about to enter the training room when he heard something behind him. So he turned around to see what the stupid ninja boy wanted.

And he was met with a pie to the face

Wiping the creamy contents of his face he glared at Richie who winked and took off.

Conner growled and took off after him, having enough of his pranks.

He only got to the end of the hall when his feet got caught in a nearly invisible wire that was stretch across the hall. It wrapped itself around him and through him into one of the rooms.

He was swung from the rafter beams and through a hidden window outside the mountain into a large pool of cherry syrup.

The pool was suddenly drained with him to and he found himself being tumbled through a large pipe before getting shot out onto a warm floor that was wet.

Sooner than he could opens his eyes, he heard what he thought was six girls screaming. They stopped for a moment before he heard a *THUNK* next to him.

Conner slowly opened his eyes. He was in the middle of the repaired girls shower room, ties up with magical binds covered in syrup. He tried to roll over and found he had several magazines stuck to him. He glanced at one of them and saw it said 'Playboy' on the cover

The girls were busy covering themselves up at the moment to be yelling or beating the hell out of him

For the first time in his life he swore

"Oh fuck."

Connie was next to him in a similar situation except he was cover in what appeared to be chocolate syrup.

Next to them was a note that said

'_Found them perving outside the bathroom. Thought you might want to beat them again. Baseball bats in new lockers._

_Ps. you gals owe us fifty dollars for this'_

**Step 5. Finish them off with what they hate most**

Conner looked around the corner of the hallway and listened intently before quickly and quietly zooming to his room. He speedily opened the door and shut it behind himself. He sighed heavily. It had been a _looong _day.

He turned around and froze

There were monkeys

EVERYWHERE

They were all staring at him with creepy smiles showing their teeth. A few were holding symbols and were clashing them against each other while a few others were banging on drums.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH_HHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE MONKYS!"_  
Burst out the door and ran down the where he went smack into Connie

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OUCH! WHATCH WHERE YEH GOIN LAD!"

"What's wrong with you?" Connie breathed wildly; looking around to make sure the monkeys weren't chasing him

"Mah room! It was a bathroom! I walked right into it! Now I smell like grape lotion! GRAPE LOTION! Who in dere right mind would use grape lotion?"

Hearing voices near them they fell quiet.

"Have you seen a tube of grape lotion anywhere? I haven't seen it since I kicked Connie and Conner out of the Bathroom…" Zatanna's voice could be heard

"I saw it with Connie. He said him and Conner needed it for something… I think he mentioned something to do with those magazines.

"Well…shit." Connie whispered

"That little troll."

"Oh hey guys." Someone said behind them

They spun around to see Richie standing there with a overly happy smile

"Here take this." He said quickly tossing two tubes at them before Shadow Jumping away

They looked down at what he had thrown at them

It was a tube of Grape Lotion and another of Peach

"Have either of you two seen a tube of peach lotion anywhere?" Anna asked Zatanna and Robin "I can't find it anywhere…"

Conner paled and turned to go make off to his room and hide, but as he turned around he saw them.

The monkeys. They were just standing there at the end of the hall… staring at him. Hungrily

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHh I HATE MONKEYS!"

**Well I hope you guys liked this. I wrote this mainly because I was out of inspiration or my two main stories. I do plan on making a chapter for everyone on the team and their counterparts.**

**If you had trouble understanding some of this, read my other story Chronicles of Another Dimension. Its first few chapters are not VERY well written but it gets better. It's a decent story if I do say so myself, but my opinion of it is biased since I wrote it. But give it a chance and leave a review.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and be sure to look out for the next chapter!**

_Remember to Review!_


	2. Chapter 2 Agni's Insanity

Five Ways to Annoy the Team

Quest: Drive Agni to the point of insanity

**Step 1. Bother him during meditation**

Agni flinched at the loud noise they suddenly went off in his ear. He opened his eyes to see the masked face of Robin staring at him. A strange cylinder container was in his hand

Before he could say anything, a water balloon shot out of nowhere and hit him in the face.

The dark elf wiped the water off of his face and looked up. "Should I kill you now or later?"

Richie dropped down from the rafters with an innocent smile "Just playing around."

Agni sighed, got back into his meditation stand and closed his eyes. Before he got comfortable, he began hearing laughter all around him.

And he was suddenly hit with a powerful force of water. He felt himself being washed away before hitting a wall and collapsing to the ground.

Agni looked up and gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to kill you both." He stated

Robin held up the cylinder again and pressed down a button on the top.

A loud earsplitting noise came out of it and he collapsed to the floor.

He looked up just I time to see them Shadow Jump away.

"Those little bastards." He grumbled as he stood up and went to his room

**Step 2. Mess up his room**

Agni opened the door to his room wearily for a change of clothes because what he was wearing was now soaking wet.

He sighed and closed the door before looking around his room

His walls were hot pink, his carpets had turned kill-me-orange, his desk was gone replacing it was a canary yellow beanbag chair. Where he kept his meditation mat was sitting a giant stuffed lizard.

The dark elf's eyes shot to his chest that held his clothes. Dashing over to it he opened it up.

Inside were several clown outfits and frilly pink dresses. His beloved black clothes and cloaks were gone.

He eyes frantically zoomed to the large chest he had in the corner that held his weapons.

He leaped over to it and flung its lid open, finding it full of yellow rubber ducks

Agni slowly picked one up in shock and gave it a squeeze.

The cute yellow duck's face suddenly turned sinister and gave a cackle that sounded eerily like the Boy Wonder's

Agni dropped it suddenly and back away. He rushed towards the door and tried to open it, but finding it locked.

He turned back around to see the yellow ducks piling out of the chest, all with that sinister look and cackling evilly.

"Kukukuku" they cackled

Robin and Richie grinned and went to go prepare the next part of their prank.

At the end of the all Robin paused and turned back around

"AAAAAAHHHHHH GODS ABOVE THERE ARE KILLER YELLOW DUCKS IN MY ROOM TRYING TO EAT ME!" Agni screamed from his room "SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THEIR EVIL YELLOW DUCKINESS!"

"You hear something?" Richie asked "Like someone screaming for help?"

Robin shook his head "Nope not a thing."

**Step 3. Insist he is crazy**

Everyone gathered around Agni who was in the kitchen.

"I'm telling you! They were yellow! They were everywhere and trying to eat me!" Agni insisted "They had monstrous teeth and wouldn't stop laughing."

"Did they sound like this?" Robin asked "Kukukukukukuku!"

"YES! Exactly like that."

"I don't believe you…" Robin declared

"Let me guess this straight…" Zatanna said slowly "You were attacked by killer yellow ducks that were cackling evilly and trying to eat your brains."

Agni nodded his head vigorously

"Have you been drinking Connie's mead again?" Anna asked

"Or smoking whatever it is Kal smokes." Roy added

"Agni, go to sleep your crazy." Robin said dismissively

The dark elf spun around and lunged at the boy "You did this!" he shouted, trying to throttle him.

Robin dashed away from him and shook his head "You're just crazy."

Agni tried to leap again but Roy caught his arm and pulled him away. "We've gone over this, I'm insane not crazy!"

"Look if what you are saying is true then they will still be in your room right?" Roy said "Let's just go check."

Agni nodded and walked towards his room, only pausing to pick up a fork from the table and fling it at the Boy Wonder

After walking down the hall they caught u with Richie who was whistling innocently outside his room.

Upon inquiry they informed him on Agni's claims

"That's crazy." Richie stated "Next you're going to tell us you're room's walls were hot pink, your carpets had turned kill-me-orange, your desk was gone replacing it was a canary yellow beanbag chair and were you keep your silly yoga mat was sitting a giant stuffed lizard with a blue tongue."

Agni looked at the second Boy Wonder with an insane look in his eyes. "Also all my clothes disappeared and weapon's chest was full of Killer Yellow Ducks. Wait…How did you know that?!

"You are very clearly bat-shit crazy!" Richie insisted

"How many times do I have to say I'm insane?!" Agni demanded angrily, thinking about going for his throat… preferably with a knife

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. Therefore you are Bat-Shit Crazy."

"You'll see!" Agni shouted, sprinting down the hall and bursting into his room

Everyone looked around. His walls were dark blue, his carpet was a dark grey, his mahogany desk had returned to its rightful place and his black mat was in the center of the room.

Opening his closet door he found all of his clothes and cloaks back in their places as were his weapons in their chest. Not a single yellow duck in sight.

Agni collapsed to his knees and stared at the room

Walking over and patting him on the back Zatanna said "It's okay Agni, it doesn't matter that you're crazy."

Agni tried to protest as they left his room but all that came out of his mouth was "B-b-but… Killer Yellow Ducks…"

Closing the door as they left Agni turned back around needing a nice LONG meditation.

On his beloved map was small duck

Smiling sinisterly and laughing at him

"Kukukukuku."

**Step 4. Call him a hero**

"I'M NOT A HERO! I'M A SOLDIER! I KILL PEOPLE AND TAKE OVER COUNTRIES!"

"What did you do yesterday?" Robin asked

Agni shrugged "I caught that creepy alligator guy that lurks around the sewers and gave him a sound thrashing. Then I went on patrol and stopped a bank robbery…" Agni trailed off

"So you help people."

"Basically"

"Just like what heroes do. Face it. You are a crazy Hero just like the rest of us."

Agni screamed in frustration and bounded after the fleeing masked hero.

**Step 5. Put him in a revolving door**

Agni stared at the spinning door for several minutes.

"Uh… are you okay boy?" The security guard of the mall he was currently standing in front of asked him

Agni nodded "Look at it… it's a door… and it spins."

"Uh yeah… Are you going to go in it?"

The Grim Ranger stuck out his hand and caught it. He moved it back and forth experimentally before pushing it the other way

"And it spins both ways…" he muttered "What kind of evil technology is this?"

The Guard looked at him oddly "You aren't on drugs or anything are you?"

Agni shook his head

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to move or I'll call the police."

Agni nodded again before stopping the door and stepping into it.

The security guard sighed and looked back over the parking lot. You get a lot of crazies on the job, but not ones who were amazed by spinning doors.

He turned back around and saw Agni spinning around in it madly

"What are you doing?!" he shouted

"IT WON'T STOP SPINNING! ITS WON'T STOP SPINNING! IT MUST BE THE KILLER YELLOW DUCKS!"

The security guard picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke into it "We have a crazy at door 3. Can I please get some backup down here?"

"I'M INSANE GODSDAMNIT NOT CRAZY!"

Batman walked into the cave and found everyone sitting solemnly at the kitchen table.

"What happened?" He demanded

Robin looked up with sad face "Agni's in jail…"

Batman blinked behind his cowl "Agni is WHERE?!"

"He was taken to jail for refusing to get out of a revolving door and screaming something about Killer Yellow Ducks wanting to take over the whole and make everyone do the banana dance." Richie said

Batman sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3 Wally's (Very) Bad Day

Double Trouble

By Robin and Richie

Wally's (Very) Bad Day

**Step 1. Magical Super Glue**

Wally dashed excitedly into the cave in search for Robin and his counterpart Riche (AKA Nightwing). He just managed to get the new Super Monkey's Gory Battle Arena 4 for the GameCube and he was dying to try it out.

He sprinted into the T.V. at full speed, spotting the two Boy Wonder's handing drinks to Conner and Connie. Just before he burst into the living room, he felt something catch his left foot.

Wally flailed his arms in attempt to steady himself, succeeding to do so, he planted his right foot down at an uncomfortable angle, spreading his legs wide to the point he could almost hear the seams of his clothes beginning to rip.

In effort to free himself, Wally tried to move both feet finding them stuck firmly to the ground. Peering at the ground he could tell it was unusually shiny. He hesitantly stuck a finger out and touched the ground.

It was sticky

"Oh shit." Wally muttered trying to lift his finger back up but finding himself unable to.

He looked up at Robin and Richie and shouted at them to come and help him, but they were doing a great job at ignoring him.

"Conner!" He screamed hoping that Superman's clone could hear him.

"You okay?" a voice said behind him

Wally looked between his legs and saw Wallace leaning against the door casually watching his counterpart curiously

"I'm kind of stuck here…" Wally said "Could you help me?"

Wallace nodded "Of course, just hold on I'll pull you up."

"NO! WAIT-" Wally shouted

Wallace took a step forward and grabbed Wally by the waist and tried to pull him up.

But his feet wouldn't move.

"Oh shit…" Wallace said

"Yup…" Wally sighed "I tried to warn you."

"Did you try shouting for help?" Wallace asked letting go of his counterparts waist but unable to move away from his body

"No one could hear me." Wally said glumly

Wallace gave a shout and noticed several Hieroglyphs appear around them. "Richie…" he growled "He has us in a silence spell. When I get my hands on that bastard-"

"Actually I did it." The voice of Robin said next to them. "I hope you two are comfortable like that."

Wallace scowled and tried in vain to move away from Wally

"The super glue was my doing." Richie said, appearing next to Robin holding what looked like a camera

There was a flash of light and a small chuckled from Richie

"You didn't just take a picture of us did you?" Wally asked nervously

"I think it will make a very whelming Christmas card, don't you think so Rich?" Robin asked turning to walk away

"I must agree with you, Rob. It will make a most whelming card indeed. I think we should send it to Artemis and Arty first."

"This is just a joke, right guys?" Wally called after them "Right?"

**Step 2. Give them both a pair of Agni's Seven League Boots (that they shouldn't know he has.)**

It was nearly two hours before the two speedsters managed to get out of the Magical Super Glue of Boredom, as they started to call it. They managed to vibrate out of their shoes and leap to safety.

Ignoring the fifty foot pit where the couch used to be they set out to find the two Boy Wonders.

They found them in the training room, throwing knives and other dangerous pointy objects at a set of moving targets with perfect aim and accuracy.

"You!" Wallace shouted

"Him!" Robin yelled back

"Her!" Richie hollered

"Her?" Wally asked

"Her." Robin confirmed

"What? Who's her?" Wallace asked now confused

Richie pulled his cape around his face and dashed away shouted "I'll never tell!"

The two speedsters and Robin watched him dash away with a baffled look

"He's insane?" Robin offered when the speedsters looked to him for an explanation

Richie reappeared with a shadow jump "Actually I'm crazy. Agni's insane."

"Yeah… Right… well uh… our shoes."

The Boy Wonder's looked at their friend's feet

"You don't have any." Robin said

"That's because we had to sacrifice our shoes to get away from your little prank. Which was totally not awesome by the way." Wally complained

Richie shrugged and stuck a hand into his Bag of Holding and removed two pairs of sneakers.

"Take these as our peace offering." Robin said with a smile on his face

"We figured you would be mad so we bought this for you." Richie added

The speedsters thanked them and put the sneakers on.

"I would suggest you are careful though." Robin said as they stood up after tying them

"Why?" Wallace asked before taking a step in them

Robin snickered as Wallace went shooting through the wall of the cave.

Wally leaned forward and looked through the hole Wallace had made. It went straight through the cave and out the other side towards Happy Harbor. He looked up and glare furiously at the two young boys

"What did you do?" he demanded

"You're wearing shoes known Seven League Boots." Robin explained

"Every step you take is seven leagues." Richie finished

"That's not impossible!" Wally insisted

"Magic."

"Oh and you might want to be careful. It can be quite… stressful on the groin." Richie said

Wally lunged at them in hopes to tackle them, but Robin dodged deftly and watched as Wally shot through the open door and through what was most likely the whole cave.

"You know there's a switch on the heel of the boots right?" Richie asked his counterpart as they made their way to the kitchen for a snack "He could turn them back to normal boots if he found it."

"I doubt he'll ever find it."

Richie nodded and they set off to go torment Agni

**Step 3. Sic Agni on them.**

Wally came shooting into the cave, smashing through several walls and the T.V. screen.

Most the Team and the Rangers were sitting in the living room, watching the T.V. he just broke.

"Aww… I wanted to know what happened next." Agni grumbled glaring at the speedster

"Someone… help me." Wally gasped

Everyone darted over to him

"What happened?" Kaldur asked

"The shoes…" Wally groaned "Omigosh my balls hurt."

Agni looked at the shoes, his eyes widened with surprise immediately.

"Why do you have those?!" he shouted leaped off the couch and ripping the shoes off of the human speedster.

Wallace came shooting through the hole Wally made, smashing into Agni, sending the dark elf flying over everyone on the couch's head's into the kitchen

He was back a moment later, just as Wallace had struggled to take the shoes off.

"I'm going to castrate you." Agni threatened, rolling up his shirt's sleeves.

"I don't think you'll need to." Bloody Arrow said lightheartedly "I bet then can barely move after using those boots. Which I am pretty sure were made illegal twenty years ago."

Agni shrugged "So is learning necromancy, stealing shiny things and murdering your friends for stealing your shiny things then transforming them to look not shiny so you won't know that they stole your shiny things."

"Run?" Wally asked his counterpart

"Fast." Wallace agreed.

They both went to dash out of the room but after two steps they fell to the ground, clutching their privates while groaning pitifully

Richie appeared with a camera next to Robin, they both took pictures of the two fallen heroes at several different angles.

Agni picked them up by their next and dragged them out of the room. Several hours later they were found, wearing pink frilly ballerina clothes, hanging off a lamppost in the busiest part of Happy Harbor.

**Step 4. Rubber Food**

Kid Flash and Kid Zoom came in exhausted and sure they would never be able to show their faces in Happy Harbor ever again. They had been egged, had toilet paper wrapped around them, were now one of the most viral videos on YouTube and had gotten the worst wedgies _ever _by that idiot that went to Connor's school.

They wanted nothing more than to sink their teeth into a large triple pattied burger with extra mustard and mayonnaise, with everything from lettuce to tomatoes to pickles and onions on it.

They didn't question their luck when they found two of those sitting on the table next to two large piles of fries, a bowl of freeze-dried chicken whizzies and two large mugs of root beer with large ice cubes in it.

Wallace picked up and fry and bit into it. It was cooked to perfection.

They both sat down and lifted their burgers at the same time.

"Cheers Wally."

"Right back at ya Wallace."

They closed their mouths on the burgers, hoping to bite blissfully into the bread, meat and several condiments that would hopefully not give them cancer ten years down the line.

There were two simultaneous high pitch squeaks that make them both flinch and try to pull the burger from their mouths.

Then they noticed their teeth were stuck to it.

And finally, they noticed it tasted horrible. Like an old dog chew toy.

They both looked at each other glumly and tried to speak, but all that came out as a symphony of squeaks.

A quiet sound of feet landing next to them heralded the entry of the two Boy Wonders.

"Salutations." Richie said cheerfully. Both he and Robin were holding their cameras.

Wally glared at them and shouted several profanities.

In other words he squeaked on for several moments while Robin and Richie tried not to pass out from their laughter.

"You want us to remove the enchantments on the fake burgers?" Robin asked "Of course we'll do that."

Richie muttered a word and the fake burgers melted in their mouth, showing teeth mark riddled, smelly, red chewy dog toys in their mouths.

"We borrowed those from Beo and Wolf," Robin said

"They asked us to bring them back tomorrow afternoon."

Wallace squeaked heatedly

"Magic Super Glue." Richie answered "It should wear off around tomorrow afternoon."

There as the bright light of the cameras flash and they were gone.

**Step 5. Take Away Superhero Shrine collection. **

Wally and Wallace had run all the way home when they were able to. The toys were still stuck in their mouths.

Shooting into their room and slamming the door, they released a sigh that sounded like a puppy getting kicked.

Wally collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for several moments before he heard Wallace squeaking rapidly. He sat up and looked to were Wallace was pointing.

His shelf… his beloved shelf that held everything from his normal action figures to his limited edition ones like his flying Superman action figure that was only sold in Japan for three days, his moving Flash action figure that would make witty jokes, his waterproof Aquaman action figure that could move under water, his laughing Boy Wonder action figure that came with a moving motorcycle and eskrima sticks and all of his assorted hats, t-shirts, boxer underwear, watches, limited edition shoes… everything. Even all the new action figures that were based off the Rangers! The short one of Berzerker that held a frothing mug of ale and a battle axe, the one of Waterboy that was standing tall holding his trident in one hand and a pipe in the other (It was also waterproof), the one of Nightwing that would jump around and fling small plastic shuriken if you pressed its button and the limited edition one of Cursed Shadow that would whisper his motto of 'I am naught but a shadow on the wall and a curse to my enemies' while spinning its scythe in small arcs.

It was gone.

Just disappeared

Wally dashed over to the shelf and felt around in disbelief. It was truly empty. Wallace followed him, rubbing his hands up and down the shelves

Even the custom made candles he had around his shrine were gone, leaving no trace they were ever there.

Both of the speedsters fell to their knees

Downstairs Uncle Barry looked up at the sound of two very loud squeaks of distress and pain that echoed through his house.

Figuring it was just Wally and Wallace messing around with science and magic again, he ignored it.

His wife Iris on the other hand was annoyed and stormed up to see what the noise was.

She came back down a few seconds later shaking her head muttering "I don't want to know" went into her room to go to sleep.

Barry arched an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders as he got into his flash costume. He'd deal with his nephew later; right now he had battles to win, damsels in distress to save, bad guys that needed their butts kicked and obviously a Batman that needed some of the awesomeness that is Flash in his life.

Yeah that sounded cheesy in his head as well.


End file.
